1997
by Antoinette Sky
Summary: 1997, 1st of July. Today is the day of the transfer of sovereignty over Hong Kong from the United Kingdom to China. With mixed emotions stirring within him, Hong Kong begins to ponder over his future with his long lost brother, as well as his past with his colonial master.


Hello. This is my first Hetalia fanfic, I hope it's alright. And yes, this fanfiction is talking about the Transfer of Sovereignty of Hong Kong.

Also, the greatest thanks to Infinity's Concerto for 'beta'ing this. Danke!

Lastly, I don't own anything. Oh yes, translations should be given in the story. If not, look out for the A/N at the bottom of the page.

According to Hetalia Archives (wikinet, not wikia), Hong Kong's human name - in Cantonese - is either Wong Kha Loung or Lei Siu Chun. His English name is Leon. I have chosen Wong Kha Long -yes, I altered a little. Jia Long is how Kha Long is pronounced in Mandarin.

* * *

Rain.

Kha Long stared blankly into the heavy rain outside, listening to the muffled pouring. Never had it been so rhythmic or beautiful. Never had he enjoyed looking at the rain gently fall onto the window. Never had he cherished the simple scene before him.

He was leaving England.

1997, July 1st. He would be returned to China, to his long lost brother, Yao. He should be jovial to be reunited with him. Yes he was, but he still felt unsure and uneasy, maybe it was because he was losing something as well. After all, He had been under Arthur's care for 156 years, therefore less than willing to part from him. Whereas he had not seen Yao for 156 years, he was getting very anxious and worried. Times have changed, and people change. He knew that his brother would welcome him home with open arms no matter what, but… He still could not help but worry for the future.

Kha Long blinked in slight frustration, the only emotion he expressed for the past few minutes, and went back to gazing at the dark sky above.

His home had been pouring for days now, as if reflecting the mixed emotions stirring within him. He wondered if everything was really going to turn out smoothly. The rain had brought his spirits down.

A knock interrupted the silence. "Leon, are you in there?"

"Yes, Mr. Kirkland." Came the curt reply.

The door cracked open and from the reflection in the mirror beside the emotionless Asian, Kha Long could see Arthur making his way towards him.

"What are you doing? Please do not tell me you have been staring at this bloody precipitation for the past few minutes!" Arthur exclaimed with a tinge of sarcasm, arms crossed in front of him.

"Yes I have, and you can do nothing about it. I am very interested in rain at this moment and am currently musing over the wonders of rain," Kha Long mumbled back without looking away.

Arthur rolled his eyes before following the younger male's gaze with a distant look. "We're going to leave England in an hour's time." Arthur's eyes landed on the reflection of themselves on the window.

Kha Long nodded. Arthur sighed before continuing.

"I'll miss you, lad." The Hong Konger blinked in surprise and turned to face Arthur, who quickly looked away. The tiniest smile found its way to his lips and he stood up to give the Briton a warm hug. Arthur froze at the sudden contact but awkwardly returned the hug seconds later.

"I will too. But can I light up my firecrackers before leaving?"

* * *

"Dear passengers, we will be arriving Beijing, China shortly. Please return to your seats and fasten your seat beats, and turn up your shades. Thank you."

Upon hearing the announcement, Kha Long looked out into the window and stared at his brother's home. He cleared his throat in nervousness and scanned the buildings, trying to look over some clouds blocking the view, as if he could vent off his worries just by looking at them.

Arthur, who was sipping on some Earl Grey beside him, sensed his unease and let out a soft chuckle. "It's going to be alright, lad. It's just your brother," he said.

The other male sighed. "Yeah, I know. But… I don't know… I just don't know what to say. Like, what if he cut his hair? What should I say?" Arthur swore he would have burst into tears, but his gentlemanly side would not permit. "What? You were fretting over whether Yao cut his hair or not? You are one silly chap, Leon!"

Kha Long raised his eyebrow, but kept his mouth shut. Actually, he was more worried about the change in Yao's personality. Was his brother still the same one that smiled at him every single time he saw him? Was he still the one whose eyes would brighten at the sight of cute things?

Was he the brother he still loved?

156 years. A century and a half. With what little communication they had with each other, and suddenly they were seeing each other again.

Anxiety.

Joy.

Which one?

Once the plane has landed, they both got off the plane. They didn't need to retrieve any luggage, Kha Long's would be in his own house in few days later, whereas Arthur didn't even need to bring luggage, he was leaving in a few hours' time anyway. It was not like he would want to linger around and ruin the happy reunion.

Arthur would love to stay and talk to Kha Long as his colony, but that's not the reality. Kha Long was free from Arthur. From now onwards, Kha Long would himself create his own destiny and future. Sure, he was happy for Kha Long, but goodbyes would always be sorrowful somehow. Arthur stole a glance at the lad. He'll miss him. However, he'll have to tell himself:

Today is a day of celebration, not a day of sorrow.

As they entered the arrival hall, they began to search for the old man. It wasn't very difficult to spot a man in a ponytail wearing bright red. Standing within a large crowd, he broke into a wide grin when he saw Kha Long coming his way.

"Jia Long!" He cried and ran over to him, suffocating him in a tight embrace. Kha Long returned the hug in surprise. Despite all his calculations of how Yao would react, this was something he had not anticipated. He expected awkward silences and limited conversations. Maybe things _could_ get better.

As Yao pulled away from the hug, his eyes found its way to Arthur's, and something slowly formed in his golden eyes. "I see you're here, ahen," Yao grumbled. Arthur let out an awkward cough. "Yes, and you still look the same."

Yao rolled his eyes. "And your hair still looks messed up, ahen," He stated matter-of-factly.

Arthur spluttered at the comment. "I bloody combed my hair before coming, you know!" Yao chuckled softly. "Sure you did, ahen. Oh yes, Jia Long, where would you want to go, aru?" He sent a wide smile at the said male.

Kha Long looked up in deep thought, and then he exchanged uncertain glances at Arthur. "Well, I'm kinda hungry…"

"好，咱们走吧![Alright, let's go!]" Yao grabbed Kha Long's arm and was about to leave when he realised Arthur was still there. "英国 [England], are you coming, ahen?"

Arthur shook his head. "I appreciate the invitation, but I hate to interfere with your reunion…" Kha Long raised an eyebrow at him. He was actually hoping that he could tag along, but it seems like Arthur was not harbouring any intention to. Yao noticed it, and exhaled loudly.

"Just come along, ahen." He said.

Arthur turned to Yao, who casted a sideways glance at the youngest male. Arthur caught the meaning and nodded, but not before adding that he was not doing it for anyone's sake.

And so, the three of them headed to a nice restaurant nearby for afternoon tea. As Kha Long sat between Yao and Arthur, there was an awkward silence. The clinking of utensils from the other tables echoed throughout the entire room.

"So," Yao started after clearing his throat, "How was life with Opium, Jia Long, aru?" Kha Long shrugged. "Okay, I guess. But I wasn't allowed to set off firecrackers in the house." With that, he shot Arthur a bored yet a little accusing look.

"What? You could have set the house on fire, you twit!" Arthur retorted. Yao butted in. "He's right, aru! I've told you countless times not to light up your firecrackers indoors, aru!"

For once, Arthur was glad Yao agreed.

Kha Long was not amused, not like he showed it.

"I can't believe you caused so much trouble in Opium's house, aru! I did not raise you to be like that!" Yao sighed. "I wish I could carry you on my back like how it was in the past, aru… You used to be so adorable, aru!"

Kha Long blinked in surprise. He had no idea of how to respond to that. No one has ever mentioned about him about his past for a long time. "I-I… er…"

Just then, the food arrived and one bamboo basket followed another. Kha Long was relieved at the great timing. "Help yourselves, aru!" Yao exclaimed once all the food was placed on the table. Kha Long picked up a steaming hot _xiao long bao_ with his chopsticks_._ As it entered his mouth, the flavoursome soup in it filled his mouth and the first word that came to his mind was: _hou sik. _It was scrumptious.

* * *

_"Aiyaa, I'll be done in a minute, Jia Long, be patient, aru," sighed the Chinese as he stood by the steamer, with little Hong Kong tugging at the hem of his pants. Still, the child refused to cease his tugging and even started to poke and nudge his older brother._ _"Jia Long! My pants are going to come down if you keep pulling like that, aru!" Complained Yao as he attempted to stop Kha Long's act of tugging and poking._

_"I'm going to see _hyung nim_ without his pants! Keep it up, _dong saeng_!" A certain South Korean cried in another room. Yao sighed and returned to watching the steamer. "Ah, it's ready, aru." He suddenly announced to himself and turned over the lid. Inside, were several xiao long baos, steamed to perfection. Kha Long caught the aroma and tugged Yao's pants even harder._

_"Alright, it's ready, aru. Now you can stop pulling on my pants, Jia Long, aru. I think it really will fall, aru."_

* * *

"Leon, Leon? Are you there? Did Flying Mint Bunny cast some daydreaming spell on you?" Arthur's voice snapped the said male back to reality and he spun to look at Arthur. "N-No, nothing much. I guess I just dazed off, you know," he assured. Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow, but said nothing else.

He used to be so close to Yao. Why the sudden awkwardness? Why?

"Jia Long, 别发白日梦了![Stop daydreaming], aru. The food's getting cold, aru," Yao cut in as he picked up a _char siew pau _with his chopsticks. The said male nodded and slowly reached for the egg tart. Yao casted a few glances at Arthur before speaking awkwardly.

"S-so, I hoped you were not too harsh on Jia Long, ahen," He shot a half-hearted glare at the Briton, who seemed unfazed as he sipped his tea.

"Of course not. I raised him to be a perfect gentleman without any harsh actions carried out," Arthur stated, "After all, I am a gentleman too, and gentlemen will always be kind and polite." Kha Long bit back a smile with that being said.

"I beg your pardon? Mr. Kirkland, a gentleman? Do not tell me you forget what happens when you drink? And when I light up the firecrackers? I thought I heard some words coming out from your mouth. Like-"

"Belt up, Leon!" Arthur hissed before Kha Long could say it out loud. Yao stifled a laugh, and earned a glare. "What's so funny, Yao?"

The said man didn't reply, well, more like he couldn't reply. He was too busy laughing. "So… that is…what…a self-proclaimed…gentleman…like…aru?" He spluttered between giggles.

"What do you mean by self-proclaimed? I am a true-blue gentleman and anyone will agree!"

Yao could have stopped his laughing and replied him with some smart comment, but the look on Arthur's face caused him to plunge into another fit of laughter.

…Kha Long watched the scene in silence, and wondered if Arthur was going to send a _har gao_ flying straight at Yao's face.

"Stop laughing, git! Or I'll pull your bloody ponytail!" threatened Arthur. Yao wasn't shaken at all, but reduced his laughter to some giggles. "Sorry, ahen. But you should see your face, ahen! It was hilarious!"

Arthur grumbled something unintelligible and looked away.

Kha Long decided to step in. "Man, you two behave like kids, when you all are so old."

"Who are you calling old, aru?"

"I'm not old, bloody lad!"

The two of them retorted in unison.

_Just like little children,_ thought the Hong Konger.

* * *

After the meal, they pondered on where to go. Arthur suggested he should get going soon, but Kha Long wanted him to stay for a while longer.

"Seriously? Can't you stay for a few minutes longer?" Kha Long enquired. Arthur shook his head. "I apologise, but I must be going. I have to catch my plane. Also, I would not wish to spoil your reunion."

Kha Long blinked. "I see. Well then, goodbye. I hope we meet again soon." With that, he gave the Briton one final hug.

Arthur smiled and returned the hug, muttering something about farewells and lads.

Yao smiled warmly at the two of them. "Aiyaa, stop hugging each other, aru. I feel like crying, aru."

The Briton grinned at the comment. "I better go, or else I'll have to deal with a crybaby."

"I-I'm not a crybaby, ahen! What about you? You talking to thin air like some drunkard, ahen!" Yao snapped back.

"You are just not magically powerful enough to see Flying Mint Bunny!"

Kha Long sighed. "Guys, cut it out. Board your plane, Mr. Kirkland. I'll be waiting for your letter."

"Farewell, Leon. Remember me, for Auld Lang Syne." With that, a rare smile made its way to Arthur's face as a taxi slowed to a halt before them. As he entered the taxi, he gave Kha Long another long look.

Kha Long's eyes followed the taxi as it drove off. For Auld Lang Syne… huh.

Yao, too, gazed at the back of Arthur's head.

_Aiyaa, always acting cool._

* * *

In the taxi, Arthur could see – from the rear mirror – the other two looking at him. His eyes fixated on Kha Long. A sad smile formed on his lips. One more ex-colony. One less person in his house. He won't admit, but he'll miss those frightening firecrackers.

Well, there's still Sealand.

* * *

"So," Yao spoke once more, turning to the other male, "What do you want to do now, aru?"

Kha Long was about to suggest rainbow pandas but a yawn stopped him. Yao's eyes softened at the sight. It really reminded him of the times when Kha Long was younger, much younger. A kid that wanted to play, no matter how tired he was.

"I see that you're tired, aru. Let's head to my house then, aru." Kha Long nodded at Yao's statement and followed him.

Soon, as he travelled further, the bustling city life was slowly replaced by bamboo forests.

A wave of nostalgia hit him, calming him. Kha Long's eyes followed Yao's back as they continued walking silently.

Just then, Yao turned his head, grinning. "You know, there used to be more pandas roaming here, aru."

Kha Long raised an eyebrow. "Pandas?"

Yao's beam grew wider. "That's right, aru. _Giant _pandas. How cute they were, aru! Every morning I would come here, meditate for a while, and take a leisurely stroll with the pandas. They are very wise creatures."

A fuzzy image of young version of himself was on a giant panda with Yao alongside, laughing heartily, surfaced his mind. Kha Long remembered hugging the panda, too.

Speaking of wise, Kha Long could agree no less.

_He had forgotten what night it was, but he remembered secretly running off to play in the forest while his brothers were fast asleep. He walked off too far, just like any other child, and got lost. Of course, he panicked and went around in circles trying to find his way back, but to no avail._

_Suddenly, a giant panda emerged from the bamboos. It did not speak, but Kha Long could understand what it was trying to convey. He walked next to the creature and together, they made their way back to his home. Their journey was silent all the way, but it was a comfortable silence, an understanding silence. Nothing more needed to be said. Kha Long would have a lot to ask, but it would be inappropriate. _

_"Thank you, wise panda," Kha Long looked into the black eyes of the animal, who stared straight back, "I will never forget you." The panda gave him a knowing look and disappeared behind the bamboos once more._

A small smile tugged at Kha Long's lips.

Yao's voice brought him back to reality. "We're here, aru!"

It looked the same. Warm, and… Yao-like. It looked quite old, in a good sense, like it has became wise over the years.

A faint tinge of tea - Chinese tea of all kinds - greeted him as he entered the house. Their feet made little noise on the wooden floor as they proceeded to the living room.

"Tea, aru?"

Kha Long nodded. He settled down onto a chair. Then, he took everything in. The white ceiling, the warm yellow walls, the sunlight pouring into the room, giving it a daylight glow, the smooth wooden floor, the soft chirping outside, and the occasional rustling of the leaves as the wind blew past.

Just then, Yao emerged from the kitchen with a tray and placed it on the wooden table before them. He poured the tea from the pot to Kha Long's cup. An instinct struck Kha Long and his hand immediately flew up to the table and lightly tapped the top of the table with his fingertips.

Yao beamed. "You remembered."

Kha Long nodded. "…You taught me."

Yao continued smiling and poured tea onto his own cup. Then, they quietly sipped their tea. They stared outside into the forest.

"You know," Yao started, eyes still trained on the bamboos outside, "I was worried when you and Opium arrived, aru."

Kha Long blinked. He was? He certainly did not look anything near worried.

Yao continued. "I was worried you became different, not just in looks, but personality as well. I was afraid you'd changed and come to even dislike me, aru. You have grown so much, and we are so different in many ways. It is unlike the past, I don't know if I could treat you like how I did in the past, aru." Yao chuckled nervously. "I was actually quite nervous just now; I tried to be warm and sincere so we can go back to how we were in the past, aru… But it didn't really work, did it, aru?"

Kha Long stared at Yao with wide eyes.

"B-But I had to, aru. After all, you're still my beloved brother, aru."

It struck him like cold ice. Here he was, thinking of how awkward it would be to be around Yao, while Yao was desperately trying to bring them back together.

Because they were family.

Yao smiled, trying to lighten up the mood. "Aiyaa, how late it is, aru! I'm going to prepare dinner. You coming, aru?"

And so, they both entered the kitchen and began preparing dinner. Yao was thinking of Beijing Roasted Duck and Hainan Chicken Rice, while Kha Long said he also wanted BBQ pork. Soon, dinner was ready and they settled down in the dining room and tucked in.

"Shil gudf." Kha Long commented as he stuffed in some chicken into his mouth.

Yao scowled. That boy still hadn't changed his habits. "Manners, Jia Long."

Kha Long swallowed his food. "It still tastes good."

Yao beamed, face glowing with happiness. First, it was because Kha Long liked his cooking. Second, he was glad Arthur didn't entirely spoil his taste buds.

After dinner, they both proceeded to wash their plates. "So," Yao started, "What do you want to do later, aru?"

Kha Long shrugged. Watch the countdown? Perhaps watch the ceremony? Or just some plain old chat with his brother?

"Can we drink tea outside later?"

* * *

Kha Long sat on the steps, staring into the surrounding bamboos. His brother sat down beside him, letting out a grunt in process. They looked out in a newfound comfortable silence, listening to the soft wind caressing their cheeks, gently brushing their hair. Kha Long sipped on his tea, enjoying how the soft white moonlight basked onto the forest, creating a mysterious glow. The moonlight illuminated their faces.

The bamboos rustled. A panda emerged and made its way towards them. Yao greeted the panda and Kha Long just looked at it silently. Its eyes were so very familiar, he could see- no; feel that those eyes had a knowing look. Slowly, Kha Long reached his hand forward towards the panda.

The creature glanced at his hand and slowly paced towards the hand.

Its fur was very soft and silky, Kha Long's hand carefully roamed around the top of the panda's head, rubbing its head in the process. The panda silently let him touch it, and continued to look into Kha Long's eyes.

Yao watched the scene; a soft expression decorated his face. It was a delicate and beautiful scene he would never forget. It was like the reunion of two long lost friends.

Kha Long's eyes softened as he continued to rub the panda. It was always there when he was lost, and when he found his way home.

"Jia Long." Yao's voice gently called him.

The Hong Konger looked up to face his brother. A warm smile hung on Yao's face.

"Welcome home, aru."

Streaks of fireworks lit up the sky.

* * *

Yep, that's about it.

_Xiao long bao, char siew pau, har gao, egg tart_, they're all _dim sum._ And I have to say, they are truly delicious. _Hou sik_ means delicious. Beijing roasted duck, Hainan chicken rice are Chinese dishes. In case you don't know, BBQ pork can also be found in _char siew pau_.

The reason why Arthur said, "For Auld Lang Syne" is because "Auld Lang Syne" is played during the handover. It was filled with sadness, from what I have felt. For the sake of old times, it meant. The audience joined in and sang, which showed a strong spirit. "Auld Lang Syne" can also be played during graduation ceremonies.

When Arthur said, "Today is a day of celebration, not a day of sorrow", "Kha Long would himself create his own destiny and future", it was said by the 28th and last governor of Hong Kong, in his speech during the handover. Many of his words touched my heart. However, I altered "Kha Long would himself create his own destiny and future" from "You shall rule your people. This is your future and destiny". I hope I had written the original accurately.

You may be wondering why that panda is over 156 years old. Well, it could have been the strong bond between Kha Long and the panda which gave it a life longer than normal animals. It might have been Kha Long's pet. Thank you for the reminder, Schwester.

I forgot to mention, when it struck midnight on the first of July, 1997, China released fireworks which lasted around five minutes to celebrate the transfer, from what the news have said.

I asked some Hong Kongers whom I knew about how they felt about the transfer, then tried to put it into the story. I've also watched the handover, more like the recording, and tried my best. I hope it satisfies you.

Once more, thank you so much, Infinity.

I hope you readers like it. Read and review!


End file.
